1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an energy management system for energy storage devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a complex modular battery management and communication system for multi-cell battery packs which are suitable for any type of equipment that uses a portable energy supply including electric or hybrid vehicles, handheld portable tools, electric power supplies, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In a discussion of prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,734,317 generally describes systems and techniques that relate to wireless communications. The systems and techniques described involve the use of an efficient power source for prolonged battery life. The power source includes more than one battery, and a power management module. The management module is configured to operate each battery in a pulse current discharge mode while supplying continuous current load. What the inventor failed to disclose were systems and methods for dynamic battery configuration, wireless communication between battery packs and controllers, and automatic battery ID assignment.
In a discussion of prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,165 generally describes systems and techniques that relate to an energy management system for monitoring an energy storage device. The energy management system includes more than one battery forming the energy storage device. Each of the batteries includes a physical connection for communication. A local module is connected to the batteries which make up the energy storage device. The local module has multiple inputs for receiving the voltage signals generated by the batteries. The local module provides a combined output signal. A processor is provided for receiving the output signal from the local module and monitoring the voltage signals produced by the energy storage device. What the inventor failed to disclose were systems and methods for dynamic battery configuration, wireless communication between battery packs and controllers, and automatic battery ID assignment.
In a discussion of prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,960,047 generally describes the measurement of physical properties and individual charge control of the cells of a battery which may lead to a longer battery life and to a more reliable operation. The present invention discloses a system, a cell unit, a control unit and a method for the automated management of batteries via a wireless communication link. According to the invention, the life cycle of individual cells of a battery may be tracked and recorded by an external control unit. Advantageously, active control of the battery cells is provided, including the ability to provide a short circuit between respective poles of battery cells. What the inventor failed to disclose were systems and methods for dynamic battery configuration, non-contact methods of measuring cell properties, onboard memory on the power system controllers, and automatic battery ID assignment.
In a discussion of prior art, Pub # US 2011/0248678 A1 generally describes a battery charging system and method. This system includes a high voltage charger for charging a string of battery cells. There is also a supplemental charger across each battery cell in a string. The method for charging this string is to use the high voltage charger until at least one cell being charged gets to a predetermined voltage. The high voltage charger is then disabled. The supplemental charger then continues to charge individual cells until they all reach a predetermined voltage. What the inventor failed to disclose were systems and methods for different modes of charging, methods for charging cells other than lithium ion, and keeping track of cell history via automatic battery ID assignment.
In a discussion of prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,394,394 generally describes an apparatus and method for monitoring at least one battery condition. An AC test current is applied to a battery and a difference between the signal output from the battery and a preset value determines a battery condition. The determined battery condition is transmitted remotely from the battery location through a controller to a network server and is visibly displayed at the battery location. What the inventor failed to disclose were systems and methods for wirelessly communicating with a charging device capable of multiple charging methods, methods of being dynamically capable of adding or withdrawing new batteries to the system and methods for actively controlling battery temperature rather than just monitoring and reporting.
In a discussion of prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,880 generally describes an apparatus and method for a wireless battery monitoring system and method including a receiver and a set of wireless transmitters. The transmitters are connected to a corresponding battery and are able to identify the corresponding battery. The transmitters are programmed to transmit data regarding the corresponding battery, such as voltage, temperature, balancer activity, etc., to the receiver. What the inventor failed to disclose were systems and methods for communicating with a charging device capable of multiple charging methods, methods of being dynamically capable of adding or withdrawing new batteries to the system and methods for actively controlling battery temperature rather than just monitoring and reporting.
In a discussion of prior art, Pub #2005/0038614 A1 generally describes an apparatus and method for a remote battery monitoring system. Sensors are disclosed in which one or more sensors are connected to batteries in a battery string. The sensors measure battery data such as voltage, current, and temperature and wirelessly transmit the battery data to a control and collection unit. The control and collection unit receives, processes, analyzes, and stores the battery data. Remote monitoring software running on the control and collection unit can be configured to provide warning alarms when the battery data is outside present limits. What the inventor failed to disclose were systems and methods for of being dynamically capable of adding or withdrawing new batteries to the system, systems and methods for wirelessly communicating necessary charging methods with a charging device and methods for actively controlling battery temperature rather than just monitoring and reporting.
In a discussion of prior art, Pub #2009/0066291 A1 generally describes an apparatus and method for a Distributed Energy Storage Control System (DESCS) comprising one or more identical Battery Management System units, series-parallel system controller and DESCS main controller. This DESCS system promotes the energy efficiency of batteries, provides on-line repair or replacement of batteries and can charge/discharge during maintenance. What the inventor failed to disclose were systems and methods for automatic battery ID assignment, systems and methods for communicating with a charging device capable of multiple charging methods and systems and methods for actively controlling battery temperature by means other than bypassing.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant(s) herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
Specification of the Bluetooth System Version 4.0, dated 17 Dec. 2009 is incorporated by reference and is therefore not described in further detail.
IEEE 802.11n specification for Wireless Local Area Networks dated 29 Sep. 2009 is incorporated by reference and is therefore not described in further detail.
IEEE 802.2 Standard for Information Technology dated 1998 is incorporated by reference and is therefore not described in further detail.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,294 B2 “Battery Health Monitor” dated 30 Jun. 2009 is incorporated by reference and is therefore not described in further detail.
Applicant(s) believe(s) that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant(s) will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.